The Advanced Extensible Interface (AXI) is a third-generation high-performance system bus developed by the ARM Company based on the Advanced Peripheral Bus (APB) and the Advanced High-performance Bus (AHB).
The AXI bus may be built as various complex on-chip bus structures, including the topology types of shared bus and crossbar architecture, so as to complete on-chip interconnection between multiple master devices and multiple slave devices. With the continuous progress of the processor and the bandwidth of service processing, the AXI bus crossbar is also confronted with the problem of insufficient bandwidth, especially on a Dial-on-Demand Routing (DDR) interface, a DDR serves as an independent slave device, and even if the bit width is 64 bits, the bandwidth that can be achieved at the frequency of 400 MHz is 51.2 Gbps at most with a read bandwidth of only 25.6 Gbps, which cannot meet the requirements of some high-end applications. In order to further improve the performance and increase the DDR bandwidth without adding additional hardware costs, a solution of increasing the number of the AXI interfaces of the DDR is generally adopted to solve the problem. The DDR interface is 64 bits, the matching bandwidth of the AXI interface is 128 bits according to a double sampling rate, two AXI interfaces of 64-bit width are adopted to access the DDR, and the total bandwidth is equivalent to the bandwidth of a single 128-bit AXI interface, and is double of that of a single 64-bit AXI interface, while the system bus still maintains the width of 64 bits, thereby almost having no influence on the clock frequency or the cost.
After analyzing the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following disadvantages.
Although the DDR interface is extended in the prior art, when receiving data information from multiple master devices, the slave device cannot allocate the data information traffic to the multiple transmission interfaces of the DDR as evenly as possible, so that the data information transmission efficiency is low, the processing speed is low, and waste of resources is caused.